clubbingwithpikachu's in Corpse Party!
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: The best fanfiction author in the world, clubbingwithpikachu, has decided to write a brand new fanfic where she dwells in the Corpse Party universe. What will she experience? Will she befriend any students? Find the fuck out by reading!
1. First Day of Class

**Chapter 1: First Day of Class**

* * *

Ever since I moved to Japan, my life has been drastically improved. I've met some of the nicest and most thoughtful people I wouldn't have thought of ever meeting. I

moved to this city called Takashimi that was like Worcester in size, population, and awesomeness. I'm studying to become a pediatric psychiatrist so that I may help

children and teens with mental illness and help those without mental illness understand them or give them a place to discuss what is distressing. I am attending the

Academy of Psychology and Psychiatry and the school has a program in co-operation with Kisaragi Academy and Byakudan Senior High were I can observe the

psychology of students in the classroom, when a student needs counseling, when a student gets into trouble, and so much more. It's more of a social psych thing but

it definitely has it's pediatric elements and that's the main drawing point for me. Like other kids in the program, I get assigned to one homeroom class for each school

for the duration of my stay in the program. This week I am working with the students of 2-4 of Byakudan Senior High School. I took the bus to the school since buses

get a slight advantage over cars in terms of avoiding traffic jam and was very surprised when I walked in the front door. The secretary directed me to the student

support office where I was greeted by class advisers, the school's psychotherapist, and the principal. Hell, they even gave me my own office to use when students had

to be referred to me because of stuff like fights or if the kid had some serious psychological issues. They guided me to class 2-4 and told me the do's and dont's of this

place. I was allowed to wear what I wanted so long as it was tasteful and I could only approach students outside of school hours if the school board allowed for it

and the students invited me to any after class activity. The school could also randomly demand me to observe the students in extra curricular activities without me

even asking. I had arrived in the classroom before any of the students had and took my place in the corner to sit and attempt to hide myself. But that didn't help much

as several guys came in talking to each other rather loudly soon thereafter. A tall boy with spiky red hair noticed me and started interrogating me. "Who are you? Are

you a new kid? Why are you dressed like that?" I shyly ignored him and turned away to face the wall. "Hey! I'm talking to you, bitch! What the fuck are you doing

here?" He punched my arm and I cried a little. "Kai, what are you doing? Did you just hit a girl? You're disgusting!" The words came from a somewhat timid but

confident girl with clear and, dare I say, beautiful eyes. "Jesus, Tohko get off my back! I was just asking who this bitch in the corner was! Why don't you fuck off?!" Kai

screamed back at her. "Don't talk to me like that you jerk! She's not hurting you! Why don't you fuck off and leave her alone?!" Tohko looked like the girl who would

never normally say this to anyone, especially Kai, but her vibe radiated courage. "Whatever!" He went and sat down at his desk and put his bag on it. I tried hiding my

reddened face but that Tohko girl and another boy approached me. "Are you ok? Did Kai hurt you?" the girl asked me. "I'm fine. I just got a little bruise that's all. Is he

normally like this?" "Well, he is usually an asshole but not that bad. He's the kind of guy who likes to shit all over women. He hates me in particular but has been

helpful on rare occasions." She paused and introduced me to her guy friend. "This is Ohkawa-kun. He's a member of the student council like me and he's very nice and

will help you around the school if you ask nicely." "You can call me Tomohiro or Ohkawa. Either one is fine by me." His eyes and smile capture my heart and lift me up to

bring me back to happiness. "My name's Katie. I'm originally from America but I moved here a few months ago. I'm here because my college has a program with your

school..." "Oh! Are you part of that psych program thing? That's so cool!" Tohko interrupts but her attitude makes up for it. "Yeah. I'm here to help earn my degree in

pediatric psychiatry. I'm only 19 but I advanced through school so fast that I'm already in med school at such a young age. I've got a lot of schooling to do, but it'll be

worth it." "Well it was nice to meet you." The kids get to their desks and the rest of the kids come in followed by a male teacher. "Class, we have a guest this week. As

part of the Academy of Psychology and Psychiatry's co-operation with the school, please welcome Katie...uhhhh...Buuurrrak?" "It's Burak sir." I correct him. I refuse to

move out of my seat area and quickly sit back down upon revealing myself. I can hear some of them talking about me, and I look away at myself. "Why did I even want

to work in this damn field? I can barely talk to people and can't take criticism for shit." No time to talk to myself. I have to be involved and observe right now! I observe

the mindset of the students. Some of them are fidgeting while others are actively ignoring the teacher while another group takes down notes. There's one boy I see

who appears to have a flat affect or maybe a blunt affect going on? He's taking down notes and all, but his eyes...His eyes seem empty and soulless: full of anger,

hate, and a lot of thought. He's fucking massive! He looks like the kind of guy all the girls would fall for and to be honest, I wouldn't blame them. His hair is the color of

lavender and he has the most talkative friend I've ever seen but the tall kid doesn't seem to be interested in anything at all. I notice that class has ended and I've

barely written down anything. Fucking goddammit! I can't do anything right! I pick up my materials and am approached by Tohko again. "Do you go to all the classes

we go to?" "Yeah. I'm assigned to observe the psychology of the assigned class in all of their subjects. Sorry." I'm embarrassed. She smiles at me. Such a sweet thing.

"I'll walk with you." she assures me. A new beginning and my new life await me from this day forward.


	2. In Over My Head

**Chapter 2: In Over My Head**

the next day

* * *

"So, Mr. Kizami and Mr. Shimada, what seems to be the problem?" I knew the issue but I had to be professional; Kai instigated a fight with Kizami Yuuya to which

Kizami only really shoved Kai back. "Are you pulling some shrink mumbo jumbo on us? Cause it ain't gonna work!" Kai protested, trying to leave out of my counseling

office. "Mr. Shimada, please sit back down. You're fortunate the school hasn't suspended or even expelled you. Now please tell me what the issue is." He rolled his

eyes and grumpily sat back down in the seat. "Kizami got in my way and he's just a pathetic punk, so I decided to kick his ass!" I stared at him in complete awe of his

logic while flipping my pen around in my hand. "And what makes you think that justifies attacking another student?" Kizami is very quiet; his eyes are just staring at

me. "Because he's a punk ass pussy and he deserves to get his ass kicked!" "Mr. Kizami, do you have anything to contribute?" His gaze is unchanging. "Hey fag! Bitch

just asked you a question! Answer her!" Kai yells at him trying to shove him some more. "Mr. Shimada, please refrain from cursing in my office. If you continue this

behavior I'll have to send you to the dean of discipline." I gently threaten. "Can't a guy get a break around here?" Kizami shares his side of the story but he sounds

rather uninterested in this whole ordeal. "I think I accidentally bumped into him..." "You think?! You walked into me on purpose you fucking freak!" Kai shouts and tries

to trigger a response from Yuuya, but Yuuya is sitting still as if he were a ventriloquist's dummy. "Mr. Shimada, please leave this office at once and go to the dean's!

Right now! I will not tolerate anymore of this irrational behavior!" He huffs and slams the door behind him. I let Kizami resume his response now that he's free from

non-constructive criticism and he basically tells me what my superiors said. "Thank you for being very rational and mature, Mr. Kizami." I stand up only to sit right next

to him. "I'm sorry you had to put up with this. If there's anything you need or you just want someone to talk to, I'll be in my office or observing your class. Please don't

hesitate to talk to me." He looks appreciative and silently walks out. I look at my notes of the session and go over with myself if I fucked up on something. "I probably

should have been more professional with Kai. I was rather harsh and behaved inappropriately. I hope the next chance I get I can apologize to him. I just want him to

know that I know when I've screwed up." The student support secretary informed me that I'm needed back with my class and I pack my materials and head to their

math class. "Hi, Katie!" "Hi, Ohkawa!" "Where's Shimada?" "He's spending the rest of the day with in-house suspension." "He must've been very bad or something."

Tohko giggled. "Ms. Kirisaki, while I do appreciate and agree with your brand of humor, I must not partake in any of it." "Stop being so formal, Katie! Talk to us like you

would if you weren't part of that program!" She's dead serious with me. She's talking to me like my supervisor would if I fucked up hardcore. "Alright, Tohko." I smiled

back at her. She insists that I sit next to her, but I decline, telling her I am but a silent observer who studies the students at work. While in her math class, Tohko

spent a lot of time doodling in what I think is her diary. She looks over at Kizami-kun and sighs like girls do when they eye their man candy. Does she like him? They

would be great together and observing the psychology of dating students would be interesting. After class I ask what she thought about it. "It's fine I guess..." she

trails as she eyes him leaving for his next class. "Oh, looks like you're interested in him." I snicker. "No way! He's so big and...how can't you notice him when he leaves

the room? " Tohko's face is screaming embarrassment and she quickly walks out. Silly girl. Today's Friday so I can't be with my students for as long as I hoped I could.

You see, I started out on Thursday because getting all the proper paper work done for me to get approved by this school took forever and they decided to wait until

Thursday to get me started. Don't ask me why; I'll never know. At the end of the day I see Shimada walking out to his car grumbling and cursing at me. "Hey, Kai! Wait

up!" He turns around and looks surprised. "Hey, about earlier I'm..." He lifts his hand to stop me. "It's all water under the bridge. I'm sorry I was rude to you." He

smirks and leans in a little too close for comfort. "Oh...ummm...what are you doing?" It's not like anyone couldn't see us or anything, but I didn't like where he was

going with this. "You're all I could think about in suspension. The way you yelled at me...It was kinda hot!" Fuck my life! Just seriously, fuck my life! "I...ahh...don't..."

I'm shaking and stuttering. Will he just leave me alone? He gets a tad closer to me and gives me one of those power kisses; they're the kind where they practically

suffocate you and kiss you when you don't want it. I try gently shoving him off of me because I don't want anyone to think I'm one of those statutory rapists but I

don't want to get accused of assaulting him. He grabs my breasts and whispers to me, "Next time you better be ready. Because I will give you what you want the next

time I get sent to your office and I'll get what I want. Don't be so shy, ok?" He leaves and drives off while I slowly walk to the bus as it approaches the outside of the

school. After I get off my bus, I return to my apartment in a complex the college owns and immediately go to the bathroom for my Super Minty McMinty brand

mouthwash and gurgle, spit, and repeat at least five times. The reason behind that is because I want to clean my mouth of Kai Shimada as much as possible and also

because five is my favorite number. "Dear God, that was fucking nasty! Never again! He came on to me, the pig!" I furiously talk to myself while pacing around the

apartment; it's a habit I have for any type of situation really. "I really shouldn't be talking about a student that way. I have to be professional in and out of the work

area, Katie. You need to remember that." I go to bed early that night and try to mentally prepare myself for Monday. Hopefully the kids in 2-9 at Kisaragi will be

welcoming.


	3. I Fucking Love My Job!

**Chapter 3: I Fucking Love My Job!  
**

next Monday

* * *

"Welcome to class 2-9. My name is Shishindo Yui. I'm pleased to meet you." Today is the beginning of my week at Kisaragi Academy. I'm stoked, especially since one of

the students from this homeroom cheerfully greeted me. She had a guy friend next to her that seemed somewhat similar to Kizami-kun in that he had a dramatically

noticeable blunt affect and his eyes seemed kinda empty. "Thank you, ma'am." "No need to call me ma'am. I'm pretty lenient with a member of the college's program."

"Thank you! My name is Katie Burak!" "Well, Katie, take a seat wherever and make yourself feel comfortable, within reason of course." She's very sweet and sincere.

I can tell I'm going to be a huge help for her. "Hey! I remember you! I saw you in the halls this morning when I was with Shig!" She's very cordial with her greetings

and I see how her hair has a small pigtail on the top of her head. "My name's Mayu and this is my buddy Shig!" She offers me a hug and I gladly accept but her friend is

more reluctant. "Shig, bro, don't be shy! Give her a hug!" she commands him. "You know I hate being touched." he mutters. "How come you don't care if I touch you?"

"Because it doesn't feel awkward and forced with you." "You don't have to hug me. I know what it's like to not want to be touched. I'm still like that today." I vainly

assure him. He looks confused, as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I usually hate it when a person touches me even if they're being nice. I only like being

touched if I initiate it. Don't look like you're the only one who experiences that." The bell rings and the rest of the students arrive as I go to my desk. But a lot of the

students are just roaming around. Is this a study hall? It is a study hall like I thought since Ms. Yui just told me. She also just told me that all the students in 2-9 have

the same classes together. Cool, it's just like Byakudan! I'm approached by another girl who looks all clean and neat more so than anyone else and her vibe was...

incomprehensible. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" I sound like such a little kid. She doesn't seemed phased by that and she introduces herself. "I'm Ayumi

Shinozaki, class rep! Are you that girl Ms. Yui said was part of that psychology program that would be coming in today?" "That's me. Call me Katie. I moved to this

country a few months ago and I love it here in Takashimi. Very nice place." "Well, welcome to Kisaragi! Hope you enjoy your stay!" "Thank you!" What a very nice girl!

How is it that I've met more pleasant people in a week's time than I have in my nineteen years on this planet? Yui went over the special duties each student would

carry out at the end of the day. Of course, Ayumi gets the supervising position and is responsible for making sure everything in the room is neat, clean, and organized.

I took notes about how honored she looked to have all these heavy responsibilities on her. Most high schoolers would protest and whine, but this girl is different. She

is very enthusiastic and responsible. She had the look that she genuinely cares about her friends and school. Morishige looks dissociated and I further observe him. His

eyes didn't move, not even once to blink. He barely moved any muscle and bone in his body and I kept wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe he has some type

of schizophrenia or catatonic depression? I can't quite say because I'll need his permission to observe him more. Mayu looks almost oblivious to his distorted emotions

and happily writes down what she's supposed to do, as to not forget anything. When they were let out, I asked her more about Shig. "He's very nice and gentle." "But

why does he seem out of it? Is something wrong?" "He's kind of an introvert and he has a very different way of expressing himself. He's still very polite and kind once

you get to know him. Hey! Why don't you come to our drama club practice today? It'll be loads of awesome fun!" "If you insist, Mayu. I would be very glad to watch you

two." She hugs me tighter than earlier and her friend approaches her. "Let's get to class Mayu. I don't want to be late." He grabs her hand tightly and I watch as her

face bursts into many shades of red. Mayu must have some romantic feelings for him. Maybe they're boyfriend and girlfriend? Their next class is geometry, aka the only

interesting form of math. I pay a lot of attention during this class. I fascinate over the teacher's drawings of rhombuses, rectangles, and my favorite shape of all time,

squares! I fucking love squares! Anyways, I must focus on the students psychological attitude towards said class. Boy, who knew this would be so much fun?! I feel

like I'm back in high school again only without the idiotic teachers and the drones they called students. Mayu and Ayumi are very stoked about this class and listen

diligently while asking and answering questions and equations. Yoshiki is sleeping. Morishige keeps turning back over to face me while he takes down some notes.

Satoshi keeps getting paper airplanes flown to him by Seiko while Naomi keeps telling her to stop. "Mr. Kishinuma!" the teacher yells. Yoshiki jolts up from his slumber

and all the kids snicker. "What?!" he yells and yawns. "These formulas will be on Friday's test. So I suggest you shape up and stay awake unless you want a big fat F."

"Can't be as fat as you." Yoshiki mumbles. "Well, then. Since we have such a smartass maybe you could get some help with this problem with Ms. Burak over there."

He points over to me and everyone stares at me. "Don't drag me into this! I'm here to observe and takes notes!" "Well, since you are doing those you can takes notes

about this after class. Might give you a good grade." We both get to the chalkboard and both struggle with the problem. Just because I love geometry doesn't mean

I'm good at math! "Thanks a lot!" I mutter to him as we drag our heels to our desks. The bell literally rang as soon as I sat down and the teacher dismissed the class

except for having a strict talk with Kishinuma. "I will not tolerate this behavior this year, mister! Since you seem to be so troubling, maybe you could help Ms. Burak

over here with her work in the school by letting her interview and observe you. Might make you a better man." When we leave I talk to Yoshiki. "You don't have to

hang out with me. I know what it's like to get paired with someone I don't want to be with." Yoshiki just ran off and I silently followed him. The rest of the classes have

the same psychology in them. It was rather phenomenal in my book. I joined Mayu's invitation to watch her and Shig in drama club. Morishige wasn't very thrilled but

Mayu kept telling him to be more understanding and kind. He agreed. He looks like he could never say "No." to her. Maybe he likes her too? Mayu's apparently in

charge of the main parts of the program and she gives her guy friend all the best parts. He seems like a really different person when he's on stage. He seems more

confident and happier with himself. In fact, he's the best one there. But...no one else but Mayu seems to notice or care about him. I ask Mayu why that is. "He's not the

most popular guy around, but that doesn't matter to me. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." Mayu smiled playfully punching his arm. "I can't understand that. If I was

still in high school, I'd be all over him." I smirk. "Back off! He's mine!" She's the silliest girl I've ever met! I like her already! "By the way, Mayu. You don't need to hang

out with me all the time if you don't want to." "But I like you already! You're nice and you could always get some extra insight for your program assignment thing." She

means what she says and I follow her home and then ride my way back to my place. I don't think I could've made a much better decision than moving here and

changing my life.


End file.
